Tide of Change
by LamaraLily
Summary: A mysterious disease is killing off many of the ocean folk and each species is sending their own to land to try and find the cure to this plague. After discovering an unusual teen with a tail like a dolphin, Makoto finds his life thrown into chaos as he is thrust right into the middle of a war. Mer!AU Mer!Haru, Mer!Rin, Future Mer!Makoto (Makoharu) (MakoRin) (Reigisa) Fluff
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So I'm on spring break and have had this really dense plot story stuck on my mind. Instead of updating my LOTR fic, I decided to write two chapters for this little birdie. I know: terrible person. I'll get to it I swear. :) Its going to start out really slow-but it will definitely be picking up. In fact I'm doing the second chapter as well because I feel like the first chapter didn't do much for story building at all. :)

AU: Haru never went to Iwatobi or have met anyone else (that you know of ;P). Makoto and Nagisa have been best friends since their swim team in elementary school-Nagisa never left. Rin met Makoto and Nagisa in middle school. All three go to Iwatobi. Rei goes to a different school. All ages should be the same as anime unless stated specifically in one of my note sections. :)

Relationships: No smutt-just will be fluff

MakoHaru

MakoRin

Reigisa

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the story. I would be doing other things with my life if I did own more. :)

Not beta-ed: Forgive the grammar mistakes-there's a lot I'm sure. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Date with Nagisa?**

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! You're going to be late!" Small hands pressed against Makoto's torso, shaking him awake much to his disappointment.

Makoto mumbled something incomprehensible as he sleepily pressed the irritating small hands away from his stomach. Instead of complying, he simply turned over to re-situate himself in his warm and cozy bed. Soft giggling accompanied his movement. In a subconscious part of his brain, Makoto knew that whatever caused these evil creatures to disturb his sleep, giggling would not bode well for him. "Onii-chan!" Two voices rang out loud and clear.

"Oof" The air was knocked out of Makoto's lungs when two small bodies landed on top of him. A green eye opened slightly to take in the sight of his younger siblings. Ren leaned in close to Makoto's face and put on a serious expression.

"Onii-chan, Rin-chan is downstairs waiting for you!" Makoto unconsciously cringed at the nickname that the twins had managed to pick up from Nagisa.

"Why is Rin here?" He mumbled as he closed his open eye to hopefully keep on sleeping.

"Because Nagisa annoyed the he-... crap out of us until we decided to go with him to see his friend that works in a lab... at 8 in the morning... on a Saturday..." Makoto's eyes opened wide to see Rin lazily leaning against his doorway, a frown etched in his face. _Oops... _He had forgotten. Last night Makoto had stayed up until around 4 to try and get a report for school done early so he wouldn't have to worry about it all weekend. It must have slipped his mind when he finally crashed last night.

"Shoot." Makoto muttered as he sat up, the twins slipped themselves off Makoto to land on the floor giggling.

"Rin-chan's mad at Onii-chan! Rin-chan's mad at Onii-chan!" Ran chanted as she and her brother ran out Makoto's door past Rin. As soon as the two younger ones left, wide green eyes met cherry red.

"I'm so sorry Rin. I didn't even think about it last night." Makoto said quickly as he grabbed his glasses from the nightstand. "Oh. And thank you for not cursing in front of my little siblings." He added with a grin as he got out of bed and made his way over to his drawers.

Rin frowned. "Your welcome. You owe me twice already this morning. One for coming over to grab your ass, and another for me not opening up the torrent of what I wanted to say to you when I walked in this room and saw you still in bed..." His lips twisted into a smile around his pointed teeth. "You can just buy my lunch and we'll call it even."

Makoto slipped off his t-shirt and threw on a clean green shirt. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a clean pair of boxers and headed to the bathroom with a sigh but a smile still on his face. "Ok Rin... I suppose that would make us even, since obviously your filthy mouth is worth as much as my hard-earned money." He thought he heard a muttered "Damn straight," as he passed his friend.

He walked into the bathroom and finished changing. As he put in his contacts he kept fighting the urge to yawn. Glancing at the clock he inwardly groaned. It was 7:40 meaning he had gotten maybe 4 hours of sleep. Once his contacts were in he quickly splashed cold water in his face and made his way downstairs to the kitchen to see a familiar scene. His mother had his back turned to him as she waited for toast and the twins seemed to be bickering over what jam was the best. Makoto rolled his eyes as a small smile graced his face. Rin was also there, he was lounging in one of the dining room chairs with his head hanging backwards in an exaggerated manner.

Cherry eyes glanced over and noticed the tall brunette standing there. "Well, well, nice of you to show up this morning." Before he could answer his mother turned around and quirked her eyebrows.

"Yes dear, nice of you to wake up after poor Rin has been here waiting for you. Do you know how long the poor boy has been here? You will definitely owe him incentive." She gave a wink to her son. Makoto knew it was odd for him to ever not be up for something he had to go to, which is why his mother was joking around as much as she was.

Instead of replying to the two, Makoto rounded the corner into the living room and grabbed his sneakers. His mind kept wandering to what they were doing this morning as he tied the laces. Wednesday at lunch: that was how he and Rin had been roped in to this mess.

_~ Flashback ~_

Makoto had walked onto the roof to find Nagisa badgering Rin about something, as always. "Come on Rin-chan! It will be so much fun and I want you guys to meet Rei-chan!" He put on his best pouty face for Rin, making his magenta eyes large and pleading. Rin growled and rolled his eyes as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"No. Why the fuck would I want to wake up as early as I do for school on a Saturday!? Or earlier!? To meet your boyfriend?"

"Rin-chan! Don't be like that! And he's not my boyfriend." Nagisa replied with a devilish grin, pausing for a few seconds. "Yet..." Rin choked on his sandwich and started coughing.

"So what's going on here?" Makoto decided to butt in seeing that Rin had suffered Nagisa by himself for too long. He'd rather not find one friend murdered by his other. Nagisa turned his large, innocent gaze to Makoto. A soft pout was still was resting on his lips.

"Rin-chan doesn't want to hang out with me on Saturday..." Nagisa said with a sniff. Makoto hated seeing him like that. Maybe it was the big brother side of him, but he felt somewhat responsible for Nagisa. He also supposed that Nagisa and his manipulative nature also helped add to his giving-nature, especially when it came down to Nagisa. He sighed knowing he may be making a mistake.

"So what did you want to do Saturday?" Makoto asked Nagisa with a smile as he sat down next to his two best friends. Nagisa and Makoto had been friends since they swam together in a club in elementary school. After Makoto had stood up to bullies who were picking on the small blonde, they immediately bonded and the bond had stayed strong throughout the years. The two ended up meeting Rin in middle school after he moved to the town from Australia. Nagisa had actually initiated the meeting, being the happy-go-lucky, friendly Nagisa he was. Makoto had found the unhappy red head glaring at the smaller boy in the hallway. After apologizing for Nagisa calling him 'Rinrin', he discovered that Rin enjoyed swimming: something him and Nagisa were largely into as well. Another thing that sparked their friendship was the common-union they seemed to share with having girly names. The two boys found that the hot-headed newcomer actually had a really fun side to his angry facade. They just learned that those things were just Rin. Ever since then, Nagisa and Makoto had been a constant in the red-head's life, whether he wanted it or not.

"I thought it would be fun to have all three of us hang out again. And I wanted you guys to meet my friend Rei-chan! You guys would get along so well!" At the unamused look on Rin and the seemingly small smile of Makoto, Nagisa knew he had to do better to sweeten the deal. "Pluuuus, we'd get to look in the "scary" lab that is across town.. That no one is allowed in.. Where there's lots of experiments.. That may or may not be legal." The blonde made sure to have a dramatic pause between each statement for an effect he knew would hook them. He flashed a beaming smile at his two friends. Makoto felt his stomach drop knowing he would give in, even if Nagisa had used the word scary.

Rin, however, had an eyebrow quirked and an evil grin on his face. "I've always wondered what kind of experiments were going on over at that lab."

"Wait, I must have missed something. How are we getting into Anju Labs?" Makoto asked dreading the answer, hoping it was legal.

"Easy! Rei-chan works there part-time for an internship. He's soooo smart." Nagisa said with a wink that sent shivers down the other two's spines. "Rei-chan attends the private school across town. The school provides internships for all their "promising students," mostly first years. Rei-chan fits the bill."

"So... we would just go see him at work then?" Makoto asked looking skeptical. He felt that disturbing someone at work wasn't exactly how he wanted to acquaint himself to a stranger.

"Yeppers! Rei-chan said he wanted me to come see where he works. Plus I'm sure he'd love to get a chance to give us a tour rather than doing the stuffy-old work he normally does." Nagisa answered. "The only problem is that we'd have to be there by 8... Which is why Rin-chan is upset. Rei-chan can only take time off for other stuff early in his shift."

Makoto smiled. "Well, as long as its ok with Rei-chan- ah I mean, your friend, I would be fine with it, plus it sounds fun." He inwardly cringed as he accidentally picked up Nagisa's nickname. Nagisa smiled and looked at Rin expectantly.

With a large eye-roll Rin looked at Nagisa. "Ok, ok."

"Great! I can't wait!" Nagisa chimed.

_~ End Flashback ~_

Makoto finished tying his shoes. Getting up, he grabbed his jacket off the chair and put it on as he walked into the kitchen again. Rin was just grabbing two paper-towel wrapped packages from his mom. Looking at the time he inwardly cursed. He walked over to his mom and kissed her on the cheek and then bent over and ruffled Ren and Ran's hair. "You two be good for Okaasan. See you later. Love you guys." He called back as he grabbed Rin and walked towards the door.

"Be safe!" He heard his mom call as they closed the front door behind them. Rin shoved one of the paper-towel wrapped packages in his face.

"Grape for you, strawberry for me." Rin grinned as he shoved his toast in his mouth. Makoto was still amazed at the love Rin had for strawberries, especially spicy-strawberry jam. Rin glanced at his watch and cursed aloud. Knowing they were going to be late, they both started jogging side by side to the school to meet their blond friend.

"Mako-chan! Rin-chan!" Nagisa called as he saw the two boys. "Hurry up! You're late!"

"Lazy-ass here didn't wake up until 7:40." Rin growled as he elbowed Makoto in the side good-naturdly.

"Hey, hey! I'm sorry. I was up late last night." Makoto mumbled as he looked down ashamed, a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. Nagisa just laughed and nudged Makoto's other side.

"Mommy-Makoto finally exhausted by the kids?" Nagisa winked not waiting for the answer he knew would be completely self-less and goody-two-shoed. "Now come on!" Nagisa grabbed Makoto's arm, making the brunette stumble as he fought to keep his balance to follow the excited blonde. Makoto couldn't help but wonder what had he and Rin gotten themselves into...

* * *

Thanks for reading guys. Like I said: second chapter will be up real soon. Like in hours. Sorry for any OOCishness. I am trying really hard to keep them cannon enough and keep them thrown in this AU.

Lots of Love

~Lamara


	2. Chapter 2

Like I said: chapter two is up. I needed to at least get the plot out there a little bit. :)

Disclaimer: Still not mine

Unbeta-ed: Forgive Grammar-Its bad.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Creepy Lab**

Rin glanced at Makoto, their eyes meeting. He seemed as anxious as Makoto did. Nagisa, however, was simply Nagisa. He was chirping away about how happy he was to have them meet Rei. Makoto gulped as they came to the two front doors. Even these doors were tinted almost black, leaving nothing on the inside on show for the outside world. Nagisa pressed against the doors and they swung open, much to Makoto's hidden disappointment.

The inside showed nothing of what was actually going on in the building. The boys found themselves in a spacious lobby that was white, completely white. On either side of the boys were two "waiting areas." Both sides were equipped with a white couch, a loveseat, and a chair, all surrounding a white coffee table. It gave off a strange, stuffy feel. A little bit further in the room was a (you'd never have guessed) white desk that had a woman typing away behind it. She was of course-wearing white. The entire feel of the building was uncomfortable to say the least. Makoto found himself fidgeting, and to his left he saw Rin looking as uncomfortable as he did.

Nagisa seemed to not notice the feel of the room and happily bounded to the front desk as if he was in a happy café. "We're here to see Ryugazaki Rei please." Rin and Makoto made their way to Nagisa. The woman behind the desk looked up and looked the three boys up and down critically. Seeming to find what she was looking for, she nodded and lifted up her phone.

"This is the front desk. We have three visitors for Ryugazaki Rei, intern." She stated coldly into the receiver. "Yes, yes... of course. Thank you." The secretary hung up the phone and fumbled for something behind her desk. She held out her hand with three lanyards. Nagisa grabbed all three and handed Rin and Makoto theirs. The lanyard had a badge that had 'Official Visitor' written in bold ink on them. Makoto slipped his over his head. "Intern Ryugazaki will be out shortly. If you would please take off your jackets and put anything you may have in your pockets in your jackets, it would be appreciated. Food, drinks, cameras, phones, and any other electronics will not be allowed past the access point." She said as if she had said this too many times. The boys moved to do what she said over in one of the lounging areas.

"Why the hell can't I have my phone?" Rin muttered as he took the device and not to gently shoved it in his jacket pocket. Makoto just sent him a smile as he did the same with his phone.

"I mean if they do such top secret experiments like the rumors say, then it's understandable."

Rin just huffed in an answer. "Still.. I think its bullshit..." Before Rin could add other colorful remarks a tall teen around their age with blue hair and red glasses interrupted.

"Rei-chan!" Nagisa yelled as he launched himself at the young man, attaching himself to the teen's left arm. Rei's face immediately turned to a scowl and bright red flushed on his cheeks.

"Nagisa, how many times have I told you not to add chan to the end of my name. It makes me feel... girly." His purple eyes flashed under his lenses.

"Rei-chan! Meet my bestest friends Mako-chan and Rin-chan!" Nagisa completely ignored Rei's discomfort as well as grammar as he moved right on to introductions, still clinging onto Rei's left arm. Makoto stepped forward flashing a bright grin and extending his hand for a handshake.

"Hi Rei-san, it's nice to meet you. I'm Tachibana Makoto." Rei shook his hand with a small smile of his own. He seemed nervous to Makoto.

Rin, not being one for formality simply dipped his head. "Rin."

"Don't worry about Rin-chan! He just thinks he needs to keep up his 'bad boy' look." Nagisa said to Rei with a wink. Rin flashed the blonde demon a glare that would have melted him if looks could inflict physical damage. Rei seemed to notice the heated atmosphere immediately and went to dispel it.

"It's nice to meet you Makoto-san and Rin-san." Rei bowed his head respectfully to the two older boys. It was hard to fathom that Rei was only a first year. To Makoto, he seemed much older with his proper manners and good poise. His musing thoughts were interrupted by Rin.

"Did I say my name was Rin-san. It's just Rin." Rin growled out. Makoto couldn't help but smile over at his friend. Though Rin tended to come across as a... hard-ass, he was just as kind as everyone else. He just tended to do it in a much more rough style than normal people.

"Call me Makoto as well." The brunette chimed in.

The blue-haired teen nodded. "Of course. Then I insist you call me Rei." Nagisa interrupted the greeting with an exaggerated sigh.

"Now that the boring stuff is taken care of, lets get to the really super-cool lab tour Rei-chan is going to give us." Nagisa pouted as he began to drag Rei from the two other boys. Rei simply nodded as he led them behind the white desk. Taking the jackets from the boys he put them gently on a coat rack hidden well in a small hallway. Leading the boys back behind the desk, he pressed a key card to a black box by the door and a green light flashed. Rei opened the door and motioned the other three inside.

Makoto couldn't have been more uncomfortable at this point. The door opened up to a long-LONG white hall illuminated by blaring white lights overhead. Down the hall there were doors on both sides that lead to more white hallways. Not a single person was walking around. A shudder ran down his spine. He swore this was where they shot scary asylum movies, full of ghosts and possessed people. Makoto could feel his breathing speeding up as they walked. Why was he freaking out so much? It just seemed like something was pressing on his shoulders here. Nagisa seemed busy walking and holding Rei's arm in a vice grip. Rin was walking behind him, chill as ever.

Another twist down another hallway and the boys found themselves in a large room filled with tanks and what seemed to be... fish? Wait was that a foot! WITH EYES-BLINKING!? Makoto instantly managed to put Rin in front of his larger body. "The fuck?!" Was all Rin could squeeze out before he found himself in front of his large friend. Rei looked back and automatically blushed as he took in their position.

"Sorry! I didn't realize! This is one of our more basic experimental rooms. Dealing with organs, animals, plants, and so on." The blue-haired boy said quickly.

"No ghosts Mako-chan. Geez." Nagisa muttered before he went back to dragging Rei forward with their tour. "Take us somewhere... less legalized." The blonde winked mischeviously and pressed a light kiss to the taller boy's cheek. Rei's cheeks and ears turned bright red as he went about stuttering something incomprehensible as the shorter boy giggled.

Makoto instantly let go of Rin apologizing profusely while glaring daggers at the foot-like thing that he still wasn't sure of. "Sorry Rin, I just got... scared." Rin scowled but then his expression turned soft with a small smile.

"How the hell did a big guy like you get the nerves of a little girl?" He nudged Makoto teasingly with his shoulder. The green-haired boy replied with a smile.

"Thanks..." Makoto replied looking down.

"Lets go. Nagisa and his boyfriend are taking off." Rin said as he grabbed Makoto's hand and started tugging him along. Rin knew he could have let go of his friend's hand, but he'd rather not get a repeat of what happened in this room, especially if they were heading to less 'publicized' rooms. "That blonde bastard can make anyone bend to his fucking will..." Rin muttered as the two boys caught up to the other two.

After walking for another 15 minutes Makoto noticed that there were still no people. In fact he swore he didn't see anyone walking around up to this point in their tour... This whole situation just didn't bode well for them he assumed. Rei approached a door on the right, the glass window totally tinted black.

"Ok, so I'm not suppose to let people into this room. At all, like ever. All the doctors are in meeting until 9:15 though, so I think we'll be ok. This is room A132, research initiative." Rei said as he opened the door with a hissing noise.

"Wow..." Nagisa, Makoto, and Rin all gasped out together. In front of them was one of the most amazing sights they had seen. There was a room packed with tons of things in glass cases. Machines were whirling loudly in different corners, and steam was raising from a few strange metal boxes. Surgical tables were scattered about with different plants growing up some of the walls columns. Computers were everywhere, constantly spitting out information in codes that none of the boys understood.

Nagisa grabbed Rei's arm and tugged him over to what looked like weapons in a glass box. Makoto started walking over to a far end of the room where it looked like gorgeous columns with breath-taking etches rose. Rin noticed the warmth of Makoto's hand slip from his and he couldn't help but miss the warmth. His brows furrowed, he was turning into a softy.

"So Rei-chan, what is all this stuff?" Nagisa asked as he pressed his face against the glass of the case. He was looking at two swords that seemed to have a glowing aura in the hilt. Beautiful script ran up and down the blades, yet he couldn't make out what language it was.

"Well, this is where we put a lot of the items that are found near this location. This side is what we find on land. These were found about 10 miles out in some ancient ruins that the lab found on an island. Over towards that corner tends to be where we put things found in water around the area." Nagisa nodded at the explanation.

"So this is where you put all the supernatural stuff that is found around here? Anything like aliens?" Nagisa asked his companion expecting an eye roll. However, he was surprised when Rei nodded.

"This room is specifically set aside for research in other cultuers that could have been around town in the past or maybe even currently."

Makoto found himself running his hands along one of the columns he walked over to. The column seemed to have tiny clams, coral flowers, and other sea life etched into it. A long vine that looked like a current of water ran up in a swirling pattern up the column. Looking in one of the nearby cases he noticed scales set in different orders with scribbling beside each one. _Ok so this has to deal with the ocean then... _Next to the scales he found strange black triangle and white triangle items. After closer inspection he saw what they really were. He gasped at the realization. They were nails... or claws... "What the..." He was beginning to loose his cool once again. A touch on his shoulder made him yelp and spin around quickly.

"Geez Makoto. Calm your ass." The familiar figure of Rin greeted him. "Watcha looking at?" He asked as he peered around his tall friend.

"I don't know... Claws or nails... It's really freaky..." Rin moved in closer and a deep set frown marred his face. There was something Makoto noticed in his eyes that he didn't like. A hardness that he had not previously seen. He set a gentle hand on Rin's shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

Rin nodded after a few moments. "Just freaky that's for sure." Makoto accepted the explanation on a basis he would talk to Rin later.

Makoto left his friend to move over one more case. He peered closely at the display and then green eyes widened. "Rin! Come over here." In the case were necklaces set on a backdrop. They were natural gems that weren't polished or anything, just naturally beautiful. A few seemed to have an internal glow. There was a blue, purple, orange, pink, and red one in the case. The red and purple one seemed to emit an internal light and Makoto found himself easily mesmerized.

"What? What is it Makoto." Rin uttered as he came up beside his friend, noticing his tense shoulders. Instead of answering or moving out of his friends way so he could see the case, he reached for the rope he knew was on Rin's neck and pulled out the red gem stone. This was a stone he would never forget, remembering how he was enraptured by the internal light Rin's gem seemed to have. "Dude, what the fuck!?" Rin was quickly losing his temper and grabbed Makoto's wrist forcibly. Makoto only moved aside and showed Rin the case as he drug the necklace and effectively Rin closer to the case. All he heard was Rin gasp.

* * *

Ok, now I can leave this story feeling a little bit better. I'll update here in a few days thanks to time because of spring break. This will be updated weekly after spring break.

Also: So on the story. I'm planning on making this a MakoHaru fic with Rin sort of left out (I hate to do it). But the thing is, is that how I wrote this-the relationships can change very easy. Anything in the relationships are going to be fluff-no smutt. Everyone will be happy in the end no matter what. Relationships aren't really set in stone yet. Just give me some feedback on what you think. If not, I'll continue heading on the path I'm going. :) Anyway: Thanks for reading!

Lots of Love

~Lamara


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So sorry guys! Midterms kicked my ass-hard. Lol. I also lost my notebook with all my plot to this story (thank god I found it.) But anyway: really late update. I also edited this really late so I think its crap... I am the most critical about my work and I can't believe I'm even uploading this.. :S **

**Still Unbeta'd so I apologize for mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything either...**

**Chapter 3**

**Rin's Flashback**

Rin stared with wide eyes at the glass case. "Rin?" A hand was on his shoulder. "Rin?!"

_~Flashback~_

* * *

"Rin!" Bright green eyes sparkled as the owner grabbed Rin's hand excitedly with their own. "Come on! Okaasan is already on her way with the twins!" Rin blinked and nodded dumbly, allowing Makoto to drag him forward. Makoto and his family had invited Rin to go with them to the beach as a kind of welcome to the neighborhood. During his first month in middle school Rin didn't attempt to make any kind of friends. The only constant companionship in his life came from the tall brunette that currently was grasping his hand and the little blonde terror, Nagisa. At first he had tried to push away the two companions knowing that they would only hinder his mission. However, he found the two wouldn't leave him alone.

During the first week he couldn't help but growl in annoyance. At lunch he always found Makoto smiling and waving him over to sit with himself and Nagisa, in class Makoto always kept a seat next to him free for the red-head, in gym class he found the slightly taller brunette jogging next to him with a grin during warm-ups, and the most annoying thing he found was that Makoto kept insisting to walk home together. Rin ended up making a stupid mistake that ended up costing him more lies to spin in his elaborate web. After the first day of classes Rin had wandered out the front doors and stood off to the side watching the other children rush past to get home. As he watched the last trickle of students leave the yard he felt a tap on his shoulder. He couldn't help but roll his eyes as he swung around to meet the smiling brunette he knew was there. "Yes?" Rin asked, annoyance plain in his voice. Makoto seemed to be taken back as his cheeks dusted a slight pink.

"O-Oh.. S-sorry. I just was going to ask if you needed help getting home... I-uh mean being in a new town and all..." Green eyes made their way to look at the ground while the owner shuffled his feet nervously. Of course he would happen to attract the attention of the most caring middle-schooler in existence, Rin thought to himself sarcastically.

Rin simply gave a huff. "No. I actually am making my way home now. I know exactly where I am going." He flashed a cheeky grin as he began to stride purposely in a random direction. He gave a slight smile thinking he had come up with the perfect plan, Makoto would go catch the train and go home and never bother him agai- His thought was abruptly interrupted by a laugh and the sound of someone jogging a few steps to walk by his side.

"I live this way too! Where do you live?" Rin looked to his right to find Makoto with a beaming smile pasted on his face, his eyes smiling as much as his mouth. _Shit... of course I'd choose the one way this annoying kid lives on..._ Rin groaned out loud as he simply shook his head in disgust.

"I live... up here... further..." His brain suddenly registered where they were and where they were headed. "by the beach..." _Fuck Rin... That is the best thing you can come up with? By the beach?_ Though in truth it was only half a lie. He did live near the beach...

The beaming smile didn't dim at all. "I live near the beach too! Who would have thought that we would have lived so close?" Makoto didn't seem to notice the sudden frown that Rin gave to those words. He just looked forward with a small smile on his face as he and Rin continued to walk on in silence. When the sidewalk passed right next to the beach Rin found himself gazing at the open waters, eyes transfixed on the waves lapping the beach. Feeling a gaze on him, Rin looked to find Makoto giving him a soft gaze with a warm, knowing smile on his face. Rin couldn't help but think that Makoto may know more than he let on...

"What are you staring at...my teeth?!" Rin said as he narrowed his eyes. He knew for a fact Makoto wasn't staring at his teeth. One, his head was turned before he turned his head to face Makoto and two, Makoto was about the only person he had come in contact with who hadn't said anything about his shark-like teeth. Makoto simply shrugged, the smile still pulling on his lips as he continued to walk ahead of Rin. The red-head looked down and kept following the brunette in silence.

"Here is where I have to leave you." Makoto's soft voice made Rin jump out of his thoughts. "Maybe we can hang out sometime either at my house or maybe even yours someday." Makoto mused as he turned to walk up the stairs. "You're invited to come over anytime." He stopped when he said this. Rin couldn't help but feel a little guilty at the fact that Makoto had opened up to him so fast.

"U-uh yeah.. Maybe." Rin mumbled as he kept on walking by the stairs leading up to where Makoto's house resided.

"See you tomorrow Rin!" He heard Makoto yell and he just flipped his hand out as an acknowledgment to the farewell. Rin walked blindly for about ten minutes finding his mind wandering to Makoto. "I actually want to hang out with him..." He muttered under his breath. For some reason Makoto intrigued him and this irritated Rin to no end. His feet stopped and he gazed out at the ocean again. Gou was probably worried sick. Being stuck with the elder all day would have had to have been exhausting. He clenched his fist as he thought of his younger sister. He couldn't let a silly boy, especially a human boy ruin his chance at guaranteeing his sister's safety. Striding from the sidewalk into the sand, Rin stripped his shirt off and his pants soon followed, leaving him in only his underwear. Elder Shinju had thought well ahead when she had assigned Rin this mission. He had clothes packed in many different bags spread out on the beach in hidden places. Today he didn't even care about putting his clothes in the bag he would have been forced to dive for. Setting them on the sand he ran out into the waves until the water touched his chest. Concentrating with furrowed brows, Rin allowed the "change" to take over his body. The gem around his throat glowed a fierce and brilliant red as bones and skin morphed into scales and smooth, glistening 'skin.' As the last part of the "change" took place his head plunged under water. This allowed him to see where pale legs once were, a powerful shark tail now resided, a few gray scales here and there around his hip bones. A small, sharp pain shot through his lower back as he felt his dorsal fin break through the surface of his skin. By habit, Rin flexed the small, almost hidden gills on the lower part on either side of his neck. Finding himself taking in oxygen adequetly he gave a few powerful strokes with his tail, propelling him into the water. Each time the "change" took over him, it became less painful, one day he wouldn't even be able to feel the painful dorsal fin. "I'm coming home Gou." He said as he plunged deeper into the ocean to head to where Elder Shinju would be waiting.

The first month was a blur in Rin's mind. Going to school, walking with Makoto to his home, and then "changing" and going home to spend his nights talking to Gou about the upper world. During this time Rin learned a lot about Makoto. Makoto was too kind for his own good, he loved green curry and chocolate, he was a wimp when it came to scary things, and last of all, yet most important: Rin really enjoyed his company. Rin even disclosed information about himself as well. At least, information that wouldn't give away his true identity away. Nagisa was even growing on him. Rin found himself happy to see his two friends as he walked through the doors of his school. Now after being there for a month, Makoto had invited him to go with him and his family to the beach and that is where he found himself being drug by his friend into the sand. Rin would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he thought of accidentally "changing" in front of Makoto, or worse: having Makoto realize that Rin was weird and he didn't like him. The thought of losing Makoto's company made Rin's heart sink into his stomach.

"Rin? Are you okay?" Makoto had stopped and Rin hadn't even noticed, making him bump into the brunette's back.

"Oh yeah... sorry... I was just thinking about things." Rin said as his gaze suddenly found his feet really interesting. The red-head gasped as he suddenly found himself in a warm embrace.

"I've noticed Rin-chan's been sad... I just want you to know you always have support from me.. and of course Nagisa." Rin could only gape as he was hugged. Awkwardly, Rin reached his arms around the brunette and he couldn't help but sigh in relief. He felt safe for once in his life, like he could lean on someone else, not have everyone lean on him. His eyes popped open as he came to his senses. Rin gently pushed Makoto away from him though he was sure there was a smile on his face.

"Don't you dare start calling me 'Rin-chan' like that blonde demon..." He growled out, the smile not leaving his face. Makoto only greeted him with a warm smile of his own. Rin had the sudden thought that he hadn't ever seen the taller boy without one on his face.

"Hmm... Well if you don't want me to call you Rin-chan," a teasing smile replaced the earlier smile. "I can call you.. um... RinRin!" The brunette laughed at the own name he'd come up with on the spot. It was silly even to his own ears. Rin could feel his cheeks getting hot. He didn't actually mind the funny name Makoto had called him, but he couldn't let Makoto know that...

"Are you sure you even have a brain? RinRin? It sounds so stupid!" Rin said with a frown tugging on his lips, however it softened to a smile quickly. "However, as long as you are the only one to call me that, I think I can survive the stupidity." Rin playfully punched Makoto as they laughed together.

"Well come on then... RinRin." Makoto grabbed Rin's hand yet again and started leading him to the beach.

One thing Rin noticed while at the beach was that Makoto hadn't yet set foot in the water. In fact, when he caught Makoto looking at the ocean, he couldn't help but notice fear in those emerald eyes. Mrs. Tachibana was busy looking after Makoto's younger siblings so she let the boys stray pretty farso they didn't have to deal with the rambunctious twins. The boys had started making sand castles at first and when Rin had been about to suggest swimming Makoto suggested sea-shell collecting. Rin's brow had furrowed but he agreed. After the two boys had collected hoards of sea-shells Makoto had an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Hey, Makoto?" No answer.

"Makoto?" Yet again, the emerald eyes were simply glued to the horizon, a deep-set terror reflected on their surface. Rin had always found himself mesmerized with the gorgeous green eyes that always sparkled with warmth and kindness, but it seemed as if something had sucked out the warmth and replaced it with fear. "Mako?" He reached out and gently grabbed the other's shoulder. Makoto was startled out of his reverie and looked at Rin with wide eyes.

"Are you alright? You seem worried." The smile he was used to seeing was plastered back on Makoto's face, yet it looked forced.

"Mako? When did you start calling me that?" Ignoring the question it seemed.

"Well since you get to call me RinRin, I should get to call you a stupid name too." Rin replied matter-of-factly. "Now really, what's wrong..." Makoto hesitated at first but then let out a loud sigh.

"I don't like the ocean..." Rin could have almost missed the words they were uttered so softly. The red-head sat down in the sand and motioned to Makoto to sit down. Makoto went in to telling Rin about the incident that had happened with a fishing boat that had happened a little before Rin had come into the picture. Rin also found out that the vase in the Tachibana's yard was also a grave to Makoto's goldfish who were gifted to him by a fisherman, the fisherman who passed away. "And so I am scared of the ocean. I just feel like something is there that's going to drag me down..." Tears that had gathered in the green eyes had finally started to fall.

"I'm sorry Mako..." Rin reached out his hand and brushed the tears away with his hand. A gleam had suddenly appeared in Rin's eyes... "I promise you that nothing will drag you down, not while I'm here to protect you." Makoto looked up startled at Rin's words, and even Rin himself was startled at the words he had said without thinking.

"Thanks Rin." Makoto said softly, eyes still gleaming with unshed tears. Wiping at his own eyes, Makoto stood up and a genuine smile was back on his face. "Swim with me." Rin grinned widely as he accepted the offered hand.

"Always."

Making their way to the lapping waves, Rin noticed Makoto hesitating at the edge of the water. Giving his hand a gentle squeeze Rin let go of Makoto and stripped off his t-shirt, throwing it somewhere in the sand. He waded in just a few feet and looked back expectantly at Makoto who had by now discarded his own shirt somewhere. Once Makoto got close enough Rin grabbed his arm and started jogging deeper into the waves, laughter careening off his lips. Makoto's soon joined his as they pranced in the shallows.

Rin submerged himself up to his shoulders once the water began to lap at his waist. Makoto echoed the motion next to him. "Thanks Rin. I really appreciate you being my friend." Rin grinned widely—he had a friend... A real friend. He had Makoto... A gasp startled him out of his musing.

"Wow... What is this Rin? It's so beautiful." Rin suddenly felt Makoto lift up the spirabilis stone on his throat. Makoto was in awe at the beautiful red pulsing light that came from the small stone. It wasn't girly by any means, Rin had the small unshaped gem hanging on a thin black cord. He probably hadn't noticed it until Rin had taken off his shirt. Makoto began running his fingers lightly along the red stone and Rin couldn't help but feel extremely nervous. He would be shit out of luck if Makoto took off his spirabilis stone. There would be no way not to "change."

Rin smacked Makoto's hands away. "N-nothing. It's nothing. Just a family thing." Makoto seemed sated by this answer and he let go of the gem and it gently bounced just below Rin's neck.

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable..." Makoto said apologetically as he looked down ashamed. Rin knew it was perfect, Makoto wouldn't ask ever again and he wouldn't ever have to worry about his spirabilis stone being taken off anymore, but of course Rin had to mess it up.

"Don't worry about it.. How about we make it our little secret. You can see it whenever you want, as long as you don't blab to anyone about it. I just feel... girly and I don't want people to know about it..." He spluttered out the lie at the end as he mentally smacked himself. He had just promised to let Makoto hold his spirabilis whenever he pleased, that was dangerous.. But the happy look on Makoto's face made him not try and take back his words. _So what if I let him touch my spirabilis stone, as long as he doesn't rip it off I should be ok..._He scoffed at the mental image of gentle Makoto tearing anything off anyone.

"Makoto! Rin! Come in boys, it's time to head back home!" Mrs. Tachibana called from the shore, ruining whatever Rin was going to say next to Makoto.

"Coming!" Makoto yelled before flashing Rin a grin and wading to the shore. Rin followed mutely, glancing back to the ocean: the thing that Makoto feared.

True to his word, Rin had let Makoto see his spirabilis stone whenever he wanted and as long as they were alone. Rin couldn't help but enjoy the fact that Makoto and him had a secret between only themselves.

* * *

_~End Flashback~_

"Rin! Are you ok?!" Makoto's voice broke through his thoughts. Rin once again looked at the spirabilis stones that were on display in the case. The worst part was the few necklaces that still had their life-glow had doomed their owners to the ocean forever. Those who didn't have the glow—well their owners had already passed away, or maybe had even been killed to have these humans possess such a special thing. His eyes moved to the scales and claws. He shuddered thinking of how this place got a hold of them. _What is this place?! It could hold the answers I'm looking for..._

"Rin!" Makoto was shaking his shoulders now.

"Fuck Makoto, stop it before you shake my brains out... I'm fine..." Rin had begun to go through the different species each scale belonged to. Surprisingly there were only a few he could think off the top of his head that they were missing. The ones they were missing were the merfolk who tended to live far off in deep waters, or migrated constantly.

"B-but Rin! They have your necklace, or at least something like it.." Damn Makoto, the one person who would of course notice the stones. Rin had ended up showing his spirabilis to Nagisa as well as the swim team, being on the swim team meant no shirts of course. To his wonder, no one else seemed as interested in his spirabilis like Makoto was that first day he saw it. The others just tended to shrug and nod their heads—no one was willing to mess with Rin even if he wanted to wear a 'girly necklace.'

"My family has had this for generations, must be related to these somewhere along the line..." Rin muttered as he put his hand up to the glass. Makoto frowned obviously not buying what Rin had said. As Makoto opened his mouth to say something a strong grip twisted them around.

"What do _you _think _you're_ doing?" The boys found themselves face-to-face with a blonde man in a lab coat. Rin quizzically raised an eyebrow when he looked this 'scientist' up and down. The man was wearing flip flops and blue shorts. A Hawaiian shirt peeked its way from under the lab coat that had an ID card that read "Dr. Sasabe" on it. Makoto seemed to have the same expression of disbelief that Rin did at this moment.

"I'll ask again. What are you doing here?" Dr. Sasabe seemed to just notice the visitor passes draped around their necks, however his eyes narrowed as he looked a little higher than the visitor pass on Rin's neck. Rin's eyes narrowed as he quickly brought his hand up and tucked in his spirabilis back under his shirt. "Who are you with?" Dr. Sasabe stared at Rin hard and then turned his gaze upon Makoto, looking the lumbering form up and down a gleam suddenly appearing in the older man's eyes.

"O-OH! Dr. Sasabe! Um.. they're with me! S-sorry.." Rei and Nagisa had come from seemingly nowhere. Dr. Sasabe narrowed his eyes at Rei and suddenly split his face into a large grin while giving an ear-splitting laugh.

"Can't blame you now can I. If I was younger I'd definitely bring my friends here to show off. Great way to get chicks as well," He glanced at Makoto and Rin again "or guys in some people's case." He winked at Rei and the blue-haired boy's face turned dark red.

"N-No it's not-"

Dr. Sasabe cut him off again. "No need to explain yourself." He gave Rei another wink and outstretched his hand to Rin and Makoto. "Sorry for scaring you boys there, I have to put on the 'I'm-a-mean-scientist-and-am-going-to-kick-you-out-for-trespassing-front.' I'm Dr. Sasabe Goro. Rei is my prodigy." Rin blatantly looked away but Makoto took the offered hand.

"I'm Tachibana Makoto. It's nice to meet Rei's teacher." Makoto gave his normal smile as he shook Goro's hand.

"Tachibana Makoto.." Goro said seeming to roll the name around in his mouth to get a good feel of it. Rin could feel the heat of anger burning under his skin. This man had seen his spirabilis and worked in the damn place and had yet to say anything about it. It made Rin nervous.

"I'm Hazuki Nagisa! We are friends of Rei's. We go to Iwatobi High School across town. We wouldn't have even known about this place if it wasn't for Rei and Samezuka." The blonde boy said flashing a demon smile (or what Rin called a demon smile) at Goro and shook his hand eccentrically. Goro smiled again and nodded happily. "Nice to meet you Nagisa." Rin hated the fact that he hadn't rolled Nagisa's name in his mouth like Makoto's. Goro outstretched his hand to the red-head expectantly. Rin frowned but gripped the hand in a shake.

"Rin."

"Rin-chan! Don't be rude. Tell him your full name." Rin could have pummeled Nagisa at this moment. Of course the one fucking moment that the demon decides to use manners would be the one fucking time Rin didn't want to...

"Matsuoka Rin." Rin ground out from his teeth. Goro's eyebrows quirked at the sight of Rin's sharp teeth, but the smile never left his face.

"Matsuoka Rin... Very nice to meet you as well. Also..." The older man blushed as he looked down, "can you give me the name of your dentist? Those are some pretty radical teeth you have there." Rin's face probably was priceless at this moment, his awe blatant.

"O-oh.. I mean.." Rin was a stuttering mess.

"Rin doesn't like to share his secrets. He likes to be original." Makoto supplied with a large smile. Rin had gotten use to Makoto's tactic through the years when other kid's brought up Rin's dentures. Goro only laughed.

"Understandable. You probably get all the ladies with those dentures." Goro gave him a wink, much the same he gave to Rei. "Or perhaps all the men?" Goro said throwing a glance at Makoto. At Rin's wide eyed look both Nagisa and Goro burst out in laughter. Goro glanced at his watch and gave a large sigh.

"It was nice to meet you all really, you made my boring workday much better. However we're starting to get to the time when all the 'real workers' start wandering around and you aren't suppose to be here. You should try and bring them in again Rei. I like them." And with that Goro excused himself and slipped out of the room.

"Come on guys. We were lucky it was only Dr. Sasabe. He is the most immature adult I've ever met." Rei said with the shake of his head. The three boys followed Rei back to the lobby with no mishaps. While Rin, Nagisa, and Makoto put back on their jackets, Rei gathered their visitor passes.

"Thank you all for coming to meet me. It was very nice to meet Nagisa's friends." Rei gave a shaky smile as he led them back to the front desk. Rei handed the three passes to the secretary who sat there still from before. She took them with a bored look in her eyes.

"It is protocol that all visitors must have their picture taken before they leave in case anything was stolen, broken, and so on." She drawled as she adjusted the web cam that was on top of her computer screen.

"Oh! Sorry guys. I forgot to tell you about this before." Rei said with his eyes downcast. Rin could have strangled this kid. Now they would have his fucking picture too!

"Don't worry Rei. It's no problem, and it's totally understandable." Makoto replied as he took his place in front of the camera and gave a small smile as the secretary snapped the photo. Nagisa followed suit after the secretary adjusted the camera for the height difference. Rin trudged before the screen and gave a glare at the camera.

"Thank you all for visiting us here at Anju Labs. We hope you enjoyed your visit." The secretary said like she had rehearsed this many times.

"See you guys later!" Rei said with a smile on his face. "Come see me again soon, Nagisa's friends are always welcome." He turned around with a wave and headed behind the front desk. The boys chatted about all the different things they saw in the labs and about Rei as they walked to get lunch. Much to Rin's appreciation, Makoto said nothing of the necklaces in the case to Nagisa, though he knew that was going to be a _fun _conversation later. He couldn't help but feel that Goro and the Anju Labs was trouble...

"Noriko?... Yes... Yes... I believe I have found one... Yes... The name of Matsuoka Rin..." A picture of the glaring red-head fumbled through his fingers. "Yes... We may have one more but I didn't see a spirabilis on him. The name is Tachibana Makoto... Yes... Iwatobi High School... Miho? I mean yeah, she would fit in as a teacher—a worthless teacher that is." A laugh slipped out but died quickly. "I'll let her know immediately and yes, I'll send these pictures over to you ASAP." He hung up the phone glancing once again at the two pictures in his hand. One of a smiling brunette and the other of the glaring red-head. They would find the cure... Noriko would make sure of it...

* * *

**Ho, ho, ho... Goro and him teasing the poor boys. Lol. And poor Rei by the way. :) What's going to happen next?!**

**Ending A/N: Sorry again for the thing this is: crap... I am still working through character kinks so I'm sorry if its OCish.. I'd love to hear feedback (though I ask that you maybe lighten it up a little because trust me: I know how much this chapter sucks.) Thanks for reading as always!**

**Lots of Love**

**~LamaraLily**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey everyone! So a few days turned into a few months and I'm so sorry! Life sort of got really busy for me but on a side note I'm going back to college here in a few weeks so I may have a semblance of consistency here soon! I want to thank everyone for the favs and follows! You guys make my day! As always I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and it is unbeta'd so I apologize beforehand!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

** Makoto's Discovery**

**Mako (11:39 pm): Hey, I never got a chance to talk to you earlier… So what's the deal with the necklaces? Tell me the truth this time.**

Makoto let out a sigh as he hit the **Send **button on his phone. He rested his head on his arms while bracing himself on his headboard. "I really hope he replies…" The brunette mumbled to himself. Rin had managed to leave Nagisa and Makoto after lunch that day leaving no time for Makoto to talk to him. The red-head had tactfully used Nagisa to keep Makoto's attention elsewhere, while slipping away.

Green eyes glanced to his end table where his most cherished picture rested beside his alarm clock. Grabbing the frame he brought it close to his face to see three faces smiling back at him. The moon shining through the window illuminated his room enough to see the picture quite clearly. A small smile graced his lips as he remembered when it was taken. The photo had been taken right after Nagisa, Rin, and his first swim meet together. His mother had forced the boys together with their medals from individual events hanging from their necks. Makoto had remembered that Rin had seemed hesitant at first so Makoto had flung his arm around Rin's neck to bring him into the picture. Nagisa had flung his arm around Makoto's back raising his left fist in the air in triumph. Makoto remembered laughing at Nagisa's antics then, however, he wouldn't want the picture to look any other way now.

Makoto looked at his own smiling face in the center of his two friends. Both arms were wrapped around their necks, Nagisa was radiating his energy even from the photo, and Rin even had his own beaming smile on his face while lifting his gold medal from his chest proudly. Setting the picture on his chest, Makoto brought his attention to his window. He glanced at his phone to see there was no message from Rin and it was already 12:20. Letting out a groan, Makoto turned onto his side to plug in his phone which was now blinking the red light of death. A sharp bang echoed through the silent room as the photo he had forgotten fell to the hard wooden floor.

With a silent curse Makoto waited to hear if there was any movement from either his siblings or his parents. A few moments of tense silence concluded the fact that his loud racket hadn't woken any other members of his family out of their slumber. A quick sigh of relief and Makoto had picked up the frame and put it back onto his stand. Running his hand on the glass he found that there was a only a small crack in the corner. "At least it didn't shatter…" He whispered out loud to himself. Laying himself back on his bed he found that he was fully awake. Makoto's thoughts traveled to Rin and of the Anju Labs visit while sleep eluded him.

When Makoto turned to his night stand he saw the bright red numbers flashing **1:48 **at him. He cursed internally as he flipped onto his back to try and find a comfortable position. After another twenty minutes of no luck he finally got out of bed. After slipping on a shirt and a pair of jogging shoes, Makoto silently made his way out of his house. His front door shut with a silent click and he found himself walking to the beach. He hadn't though about bringing his Ipod with him sadly, but he found the silence to be a comforting one. The bright moon and stars lit his path with ease and he soon heard the lapping of ocean waves.

Makoto's relationship with the ocean and water in general was a love-hate one. He had feared the ocean and its never-ending abyss up until when he had met Rin. Rin's words flashed through his mind.

_"__I promise you that nothing will drag you down, not while I'm here to protect you…"_

Rin had taught him the ocean could bring happiness and not just despair. In fact, he probably had the ocean to thank for how close Rin and him had gotten. Ever since Rin had made that promise, the two had grown close in their bond. However, even with Rin's promise Makoto held the fear of the ocean tight in his heart. He walked right up to the lapping water's edge while watching the gentle waters reflect the light of the stars above. It was quite breathtaking to behold. Taking off his shoes and socks, Makoto sat in the sand and put his feet into the shallow water. His thoughts drifted back to Rin while watching the waves lap from his toes to his ankles.

Rin had once told him he lived near the ocean, yet in all the years they had been friends he had never been to Rin's house. Makoto always found it strange but never pushed Rin about it in fear that the red-head would close himself off from the brunette. Makoto knew that Rin had a sister, Gou, yet he had never once met the girl. He had once thought that Rin never showed him any of his private life because he may have had an abusive life at home, but those thoughts were dashed a few months after knowing Rin. Rin had opened up to Makoto that his parents had been killed. Only him and his little sister were left. They were taken care of by an old woman named Shinju. The elder had adopted him and Gou after their parents had an accident. Staring at the ocean now made Makoto wonder how close he was to Rin right now. The red-head lived somewhere near here, but Makoto had no idea where.

Green eyes stared off to the horizon where the moon was reflected in the blue expanse of water. "Why won't you ever let me in Rin. Even after all this time… I sometimes feel like a stranger…" Makoto dug his face into his knees while loosing himself into his dark thoughts of his best friend.

—

A loud splashing sound brought Makoto back to the waking world. Blearily blinking his eyes he realized he must have fallen asleep with his head resting on his knees. "Wha?" He stretched out his aching legs and back muscles while shuffling to a standing position. He brought his orange watch to his face to see the time 3:26. "Okaasan would kill me if she knew I was out at this hour." He muttered to himself. Makoto just realized that he had abandoned his shoes and worked to begin putting them back on.

A loud curse followed by more splashing brought Makoto jumping to a standing position. Shaking nervously his eyes followed the sound to an outcropping of rocks a little further down the beach. "It's nothing, it's nothing, its noth-" A frustrated howl broke out from the rocks. Makoto jumped backwards ready to make a bolt for it. He had never liked scary things. Just as Rin said, he had the 'nerves of a little girl.' A very human like, "Shit" filtered from the rocks and the splashing died down.

Makoto, ready to bolt the other way stopped to turn around. Someone could be hurt. He had definitely heard a very human curse come from over there. Fighting his still pounding nerves, Makoto slowly made his way to the outcropping. "Hello? Is someone there?" He lightly called out. There seemed to be a break in the light splashing that had been occurring until it renewed with vigor. Makoto realized that whoever was there was actually on the side of the outcropping that touched the ocean. He couldn't see the side from the beach, and the only way to reach it was by clambering onto the slippery rocks. Makoto gave one last mental check before making his way to the edge of the outcropping. He couldn't leave if there was a chance someone could be hurt. Just as he thought, the rocks were slippery like ice. One slip and he'd be bruised and bloody for sure. Finally reaching the edge Makoto looked down and gasped out loud.

There in the water was a boy around his age but it looked like he was tangled in some kind of net. He found himself staring wide-eyed into the bluest gaze he'd ever seen. The color was breathtaking and looked like the deepest blue of the ocean. Dark locks covered part of his face in a swooping droop. From what he could see the boy was at least shirtless. To his horror he noticed the boy had a hand supporting himself on the outcropping while his other worked to free himself of his binds. Blood was on the boy's supporting arm from a few scrapes that Makoto could see.

"Uh H-Hi there." Makoto said not really knowing what to say in this situation. He knelt down to see the net that looked to be wrapped around the boy's body was also caught in the outcropping rocks. Laying on his stomach he reached down to grab the caught part of the net to see how solid it was. Definitely solid and no way he could break them without help he noted. The boy had ceased his thrashing and was just looking at him with a calculating look. That blue gaze sent shivers down the brunette's spine. "So I don't know how you got in this mess but I can't get you out without something sharp. I'll be right back so don't move ok." He didn't expect an answer and let alone for the boy to move out of his binding but he couldn't help but say it aloud. To his surprise the boy nodded in reluctance and brought his other hand up to help support himself on the rocks.

Clambering his way to the shore from the outcropping, Makoto made it without any trouble. Once his feet his the sand he was already sprinting his way back to his house. His breath was in short pants as he silently opened his front door to his dark house. "What am I doing?!" He whispered harshly to himself as he looked around in the kitchen for a knife that was large enough and sharp enough to do what he needed. His breath had only barely reached his normal pace before he was sprinting back down to the beach being extra careful with the sharp kitchen knife in his hand.

Makoto made his way back to the edge of the outcropping careful not to fall with the knife in his hand. The boy was waiting there still with his cold blue eyes. Laying down on his stomach again he reached down to tug at an area of the net. As he brought out the sharp silver knife, the boy's eyes suddenly changed to a look of distrust and almost a little fear. "Don't worry." Makoto told the boy while giving him a warm smile. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." He slowly worked his way through three strands of the net. They were actually making promise. Makoto couldn't actually tell how much of the boy was tangled so he knew he was going to have to lift him out of the water with the net still attached to get him fully untangled.

"Ok, so I only have one last strand to cut before I'm going have to lift you out. Are you still ok?" The brunette asked. The black haired boy looked out to the ocean and Makoto thought that maybe he was ignoring him. A sudden nod from the boy made Makoto steel himself for one last strand. This one was further down meaning he was going to have to reach himself out farther, not only that but this strand held all the weight so he was going to have to deal with a possible backlash.

With a deep breath in and out, Makoto wiggled himself so that almost half his torso was hanging off the outcropping. Once finding his balance he leaned down to tug the strand up. It was much harder than the others because just as he thought: this strand was holding all the weight. Very carefully he began to work the strand with his knife.

***SNAP***

Makoto heard the strand break before he felt his hand with the knife be projected suddenly forward into his other waiting palm. A pained gasp left his lips as the knife slipped from his hand into the ocean. Lifting his hand to his face he looked to see a deep cut to his palm oozing blood. Because of the blood he couldn't see how deep it was but he just hoped he wouldn't need stitches. It sure hurt like it needed stitches. A pale hand had latched itself to his injured hand without any notice. The boy! He had almost forgotten that the boy was there. Looking into concerned blue eyes he found himself shaking his head lightly. "I'm ok, just a little bit of a scratch." He shrugged it off while seeing his handy work. The net was now free from the rocks and now only tangled around the boy's body. The only thing left to do was to lift him out and get him free.

"Are you ready for me to lift you out." Blue eyes that were glued to his bleeding palm made their way to the brunette's eyes. That same hesitancy was there again, but the dark haired boy gave a small nod. Makoto grasped the boy's hand that was on his injured one with his uninjured limb. Lifting the boy was quite the task. Trying to do it with only one hand was practically useless. The boy seemed like he was trying to help by grabbing onto Makoto's arm and trying to thrust himself out of the water, but the net still trapping the boy was hindering his movement greatly. "Alright. We can do this on 3." Makoto said while preparing for the pain of what he was going to do. "1-2…3!" Makoto grabbed the boy's other arm with his injured hand while scooting his body further onto the outcropping. The boy also tried to thrust himself out of the water at the same time.

The boy came flying out of the water and on top of a startled Makoto with a sharp grunt. The boy had quickly rolled off Makoto while the brunette rubbed his bleeding hand in his shirt to try and staunch the sharp pain. Sounds of struggling from the boy brought Makoto to the present and he quickly sat up and looked to the side.

Green eyes suddenly shot open wide and the brunette struggled to scoot away from the boy as Makoto's mouth dropped open. "W-what are you?!" He stuttered out while taking in the sight before him. The "boy" he had saved looked just like a human boy should until you reached his hips. If Makoto knew his aquatic creatures right, it appeared that the tail fin of a dolphin composed the boy's legs. A light peppering of gray scales sat on the boy's hip bones and also around his hands and wrists now that he looked closely. The boy almost looked bored with Makoto's question.

"I'm one of the ocean folk."

The boy had finally spoken. His voice sounded as bored as he looked. "Ocean-folk?" Makoto was far past stunned at this point. What was this boy?

"We live in the ocean of course. I'm what you'd call a dolphin-morph." He said simply. While watching Makoto's stunned expression his blue eyes took on a hardened look. "I came here for a reason. I do thank you Makoto for what you've done but I need to get going. I have a lot to do and no time."

Makoto was beginning to think he walked into a dream. None of this could be real he assumed. He'd probably cut his hand on his fallen picture frame in his sleep and now he just needed to wake up. Curiosity was pushing the brunette though. He found himself asking a question he didn't expect to ask, let alone get an answer to. "What is you name?"

"Haruka" Haruka had managed to finally free his tail of the netting and was now observing Makoto silently. Makoto chuckled at the name.

"A boy with a girly name. Nagisa would call this fate." Makoto rolled his eyes and shook his head at the thought. Of course the blonde would invite this strange boy into their little group of friends because of that fact… if Haruka was human at least.

"Haru is my nickname." The black haired boy muttered under his breath. Makoto could see his cheeks were tinged with pink. Was he blushing? The brunette let out a joyful laugh at Haru's obvious embarrassment.

"Nothing to be ashamed of. I'm a boy with a girly name as well. My friend even add's -chan to the end of our names because of it. I'm sure he'd call you Haru-chan if you met him." The calculating blue gaze settled on looking Makoto over and the eyes narrowed when it fell on Makoto's hand.

"Most people would have probably left me… I'm sorry you got hurt." Makoto and noticed that Haru seemed to not let much show on his face, yet he could see that he looked ashamed of himself. Scooting himself closer to the boy, Makoto reached out his uninjured hand and tentatively placed it on Haru's closest hand. Even if this was a dream, Makoto would never want anyone sad because of him.

"It's fine Haru. I can tell you I'm a tad bit clumsy so it would have happened here or later I'm sure." He let out a warm smile to try and show the dark haired boy.

Haru's gaze locked onto Makoto's hand on his own. Makoto felt a gentle squeeze from the pale hand clasped in his own. "You seem to be taking this quite well for a human, but you don't seem to be like most humans either… You intrigue me Makoto."

"Truthfully, I am quite sure I'm dreaming right now and when I wake up this will all disappear. Funny what my mind comes up with eh?" Makoto released Haru's hand to bring it back to wrap around his knees. Glancing down at his watch again and seeing some ungodly hour, Makoto sighed. At least today was Sunday he supposed. A pale hand thrust in front of his face.

Makoto couldn't help but jump back from the abrupt movement of his companion. In Haru's hand was what looked to be a dead fish. It appeared to be a mackerel. Glancing between Haru and the fish in his hand, Makoto caught the slight pink tint on the pale cheeks once again. He couldn't help but think Haru looked cute when blushing. The pale hand shook the fish closer towards his face. At the brunette's quizzical expression, Haru sighed with an annoyed expression.

"It's a thank you."

Makoto smiled not sure how to respond to that. "Eh… Well thanks Haru. I really appreciate it, but I can't really keep that now… or eat it.." he said while giving a glance to Haru's sharp teeth. "Why don't you keep it for me. I'm sure you'll have more use for it than me."

Haru simply shrugged and ate the mackerel in one gulp. Makoto couldn't help but feel a little green at the raw fish being eaten whole. He pondered if Haru ate it whole because he didn't want to rip open the fish in front of him, but then again maybe that was how "ocean folk" ate.

"I need to go." Haru said suddenly. A pink hue was already beginning to show over the horizon. How many hours had Makoto been there? He hoped his parents hadn't woken up and noticed he was gone.

Nodding, Makoto stood up with aching muscles. "It was nice to meet you Haru, maybe I'll meet you in another dream or daydream?" The brunette still was insisting this was a dream, or at least the merman part of the night. A sharp spike of pain brought his attention to his hand. By now it was already stained completely red with drying blood. He still couldn't see the cut, though it seemed to have slowed down on bleeding. His shirt was definitely ruined now though.

"Uh… Do I need to help you out or anything?" Makoto asked while rubbing his good hand behind his neck. Haru shook his head while seeming to be concentrating on the tip of his tail. Right before the brunette's eyes, Haru's dolphin tail split apart into two different parts and the gray 'skin' and scales receded into smooth pale skin. Haru rolled over onto his side and a dorsal fin that Makoto hadn't seen was slowly disappearing into the boy's back. Bright red suddenly burst onto the brunette's cheeks realizing that though there was no tail, he was now completely naked.

"Haru?" The boy didn't respond, still flipped over on his side. Makoto quickly crouched next to the boy and gently shook his shoulder. "Haru?" Flipping him onto his back, he saw that Haru was either sleeping or unconscious. He didn't seem to be in pain so Makoto let his worry calm down. A blue light caught Makoto's eye. There, on Haru's chest was the same necklace that Rin had, only blue. Green eyes narrowed as he gently held the lightly glowing stone in his hand. "What is going on?! This can't possibly be a dream still can it?"

After debating with himself for about 10 minutes, he decided he couldn't leave Haru lying naked and alone on the outcropping. Even if he wasn't human, he still didn't deserve to be left alone on a beach. Taking off his shirt, the brunette tactfully draped it over the black-haired boy's hips to cover his manhood. Makoto could feel the blush still on his cheeks. It's not like he wasn't used to nakedness, he had to change for the swim team after all. This just seemed wrong though, Haru wasn't one of his teammates.

Slipping his hands under Haru he lifted the unconscious boy bridle style, making sure his cover stayed in place. He ignored the pain in his hand as he trekked his way home. "Please don't wake up!." He silently prayed as he struggled to open the front door with his burden. He really didn't need his mother or father catching him bringing a naked boy home while they were both blood covered. He made his way up the stairs and to his room without problem and he deposited the unconscious boy onto his bed. Makoto went to the bathroom to grab some wet rags and the first-aid kit. When he walked back into his room he found Haru still knocked out on his bed. He went about cleaning the boy up first. He made sure to wipe away all the dirt and blood from his body and payed special attention to the scrapes on his arms. The scrapes weren't too bad so he could simply put some ointment on them.

The brunette went to his dresser and found a pair of boxers and a t-shirt that was a little small for him. It still would be huge but at least it wouldn't completely drown Haru. Ignoring Haru's nakedness, Makoto dressed him in the clean clothes while tucking him under his covers. A light murmur of sound passed from the pale lips but then the boy quieted. Nodding in approval Makoto turned his attention to himself. He made quick work at changing into some clean boxers and cleaning his own body. The hand was what he was going to have to work on.

Going into the bathroom he took out some gauze, a cloth pad, and some tape. After cleaning his hand he hissed at how deep the cut actually was. It ran diagonally from the bottom of his index finger to almost the bottom of his palm. Truthfully he probably needed to get stitches but he could probably make due if he kept really good care of it and took note to be careful the next week. He carefully wrapped his hand to the best of his ability. He'd never had to wrap one handed before. Finally finished with his work, Makoto put away the first aid kid and put the bloody clothes and rags into his laundry hamper. He made a mental note to take care of those tomorrow.

Makoto sighed when he walked into his room and saw the slumbering boy. He could bring out the futon from the closet, but that would mean explaining to his parents. Makoto finally grabbed the spare pillow that Haru wasn't using and pulled out an old blanket from his bottom drawer. He was too tired to really care how much he was going to ache tomorrow. He haphazardly threw his pillow on the ground next to the bed and made sure to lock his door. He knew his family was planning on shopping tomorrow and he hoped they would 'just let him sleep' when they found his door locked. He had to figure out a lot of stuff tomorrow. Silently he still hoped that he'd wake up in his bed that morning and find everything was just a dream.

Collapsing onto the floor he tried to get comfortable while his mind was still racing. He fell asleep to thoughts of Rin and Haru's matching necklaces and on how he possibly hoped to keep this a secret from his family. He, Makoto Tachibana, was as Rin liked to say so often: fucked.

* * *

**There we go! I apologize for leaving this for months by giving you all a Haru! I hope you enjoyed! I'm still working on OCCishness I hope you can forgive me! Things will be explained in detail later however, if you have any questions on the story or world of the story don't be afraid to ask. Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Love**

**~Lamaralily**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! :) UPDATED 9/11. So remember how I said I'd probably want to bash my face in with a brick when I re-read it? I wanted to throw my face through the wall. I'm so sorry how horrible this chapter was. I added some things and re-edited some places. It still sucks but at least it's better. **

**Unbeta'd as always**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Rin's Discovery**

"Taya was sent top-side today…" Elder Shinju said while tapping sharp nail-like claws on the "throne" she sat on. The coral shimmered a bright green as the light from the surface bounced off the cascading colors. What Rin called a throne was simply more of a natural coral mound that could fit the elder female's tail comfortably within the borders. The Elder had sat in the mound so much that it did almost resemble a large chair. Two stakes were pushed into the back of the formation that held up the clan emblem that was emblazoned in a red robe. Even Rin had to admit that it was impressive enough to claim the title of throne. "She was in the getting close to the final stage."

Rin frowned while tightly fisting his hands at his sides; his sharp nails digging into the flesh of his palms. This was the 16th of his clan to be sent to top-side. Four were from this year alone. It was beginning to happen more often… "How is her family?"

"As well as can be expected. Her husband and two younglings are going to be losing a mother, Rin." His name sounded like poison in her mouth: bitter and dripping with disdain. "How did it feel when your mother and father died, taken away by the same disease?" The Elder said it as if they were talking over some kind of morning tea. It was infuriating to Rin. His vision blurred with angry tears while he bit his lip. He remembered his parents' death quite clearly. His parents were one of the first victims of this plague that they know faced.

His father was the third in their clan to fall victim. The Elder had tried all of her old tricks, yet nothing seemed to help. She even sent out a messenger to try and get information and help from a nearby clan of dolphin-morphs. The information they received was that this disease was affecting the other morph clans and none had survived the icy hand of death. When his father had started coughing blood all hope had been lost. After slipping into a coma, his father lived only one week more before the light from his spiribilis fled and Rin's grieving started.

Fate would find it that Rin's suffering would be prolonged. Not long after his father passed away, his mother caught the disease. She was the 6th to die of the illness, leaving him and his little sister orphaned. Elder Shinju brought Rin and Gou into her own home after their mother's death.

~Flashback~

"Okaasan! Okaasan! Please don't go!" Rin yelled himself hoarse as he watched the calm violet color sweep from the spiribilis around his mother's neck and disappear towards the surface. The violet stone that had given Rin comfort for as long as he remembered, now hung colorlessly on his mother's neck. The pale hand in Rin's own fell slack in his grasp and he could only stare in horror. Rin's trance was broken when he heard a soft sniffle come from his side.

"Onii-chan… i-is she gone?" Gou lifted her head from the boy's side, eyes shedding crystalline tears that mixed with the ocean as soon as they left her small face.

"Yeah Gou… she's gone…" Rin embraced his little sister while allowing his own tears to fall.

"Are we going to be ok?" He heard the soft muffled voice as Gou continued to sob into his chest.

"Of course. I'll make sure we're ok… Always." He planted a soft kiss to the top of Gou's head, losing himself in the red flowing locks that swept across his vision. Determination swept through Rin as Gou continued to cry uncontrollably into his chest. He would save Gou, he would always keep her safe. Always…

A few hours after his mother's passing, the two were back in their cove and Gou was sound asleep while resting on Rin's chest. His tail curved around the smaller form protectively, while thoughts of how he was actually going to take care of Gou filled his mind. Rin was sure that he could provide for himself and Gou. He was a competent hunter, his family had a small cove, and Elder Shinju had showed interest in allowing him to be part of her Elites.

What he couldn't protect Gou from would be the same disease that took his parents from him. Even with all his strength and determination, he couldn't fight something that he couldn't see.

There was a light knock at the entrance. Rin turned to see Elder Shinju hovering by the opening. "I send you my condolences sweet child. No one so young should have to go through losing parents." The Elder swam over to embrace Rin and the sleeping Gou. Rin had heard of the Elder's compassion but never really experienced it before. "Rin, you don't need to hold back your sorrow, let it out."

Rin found himself shuddering and blubbering into the Elder's chest. She had gently laid Gou down onto their kelp bed before letting Rin completely shed all his tears. It felt like hours before Rin had cried his eyes dry.

"What am I suppose to do Elder Shinju? How can I keep Gou safe? This disease is something I can't fight." Rin grabbed the elder's blue robe tightly while he pleaded for her guidance.

A gleam passed through the Elder's golden eyes. "Would you be willing to do anything to keep your little sister safe, Rin? Your clan?" Rin nodded his head violently while his red eyes shone with determination.

"I won't let others live through what I've gone through. Not if I can help it!"

The older woman let bubbles burst from the gills around her neck. "Word is that there may be a cure for this plague top-side. Other clans of ocean-folk are sending representatives from their own respective areas. I had a mind to send Manzo to the surface, however he has lost the courage to leave. You are very young Rin, too young to be harshly honest with you. I am left with no options though." The Elder grabbed Rin's hand and brought it to her mouth as she spoke. "Rin… I plead you, will you be the representative of our clan, of the shark-morphs? I will be your guidance and protector until you come of age. Your sister will be under my care and become my apprentice. You will only live as a land-dweller by day but at night, you may come back, for this is your home. Please Rin. Will you be my ears and eyes, and my hand?"

Rin looked over at Gou's sleeping face and at the Elder's sorrowful one. He didn't have to think for long to already know his answer. "Yes. I will find a cure."

~End of Flashback~

Since the time his mother had passed, the different morph clans had started sending the infected top-side. Most were sent in the final stages of disease. The hope was that by some miracle the land dwellers might find a surprise cure. Since they started sending their people to the surface, 78 people were recorded dead from the disease that was now called UF14. Unknown cause and unknown cure. There weren't enough deaths to cause a stir yet, but people were knowledgeable about UF14.

Rin also found that Elder Shinju's attitude had begun to turn cold after years of failure. More of the clan died and Rin had yet to find a cure as he went through the motions of a normal human life. The elder had started poking at him, and it had begun to infuriate Rin.

"Don't bring up my parents…" His voice was cold as ice and his vision blurred with tears of rage.

"Then show me results… Now leave." The Elder flicked her hand to dismiss Rin as he furiously swam to his home cove where he could find Gou.

When he swam into his home cove he saw his sister fluttering around with her deep crimson robes billowing around as she tidied the small home. "Hey Gou. I'm back."

"Onii-chan?! I mean – I didn't expect you back already…" A blush was forming on her cheeks and Rin's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Have plans?" One of Rin's eyebrows rose quizzically.

"U-uh no… I-uh just have some-" Gou was interrupted from a voice coming from the back of their cove.

"Hey Gou-chan. Where was the mackerel you were wanting me to - oh hey Rin. How's it going?" Rin found himself staring into bright golden eyes. A smile was plastered on the older red-head's face as the larger shark-morph bear-hugged Rin.

"Seijuro stop it!" Rin growled out as he pushed the other male away from him. Seijuro had been a mentor to Rin as he grew up to be in the Elder's Elites. He had to admit that even though he thought the red-head was too excitable for his own good, he had really good leadership skills…. But he also had a crush on Rin's baby sister as well…

"I invited him over Onii-chan. I thought you'd be gone longer with the Elder this morning." Rin's eyes had narrowed to slits as he stared down the seemingly oblivious red-head who continued to smile at him. Gou appeared to have noticed Rin's foul mood.

"Hey, why don't you go hang with Makoto today?" Gou smiled as she suggested it to her brother. "I am going to be a little too busy to talk while Seijuro is here and I'm sure Makoto is still the better option with how much you've told me about him.

Seijuro decided to interrupt at this moment, "Speaking of which, are we ever going to get a chance to meet this mysterious Makoto?" The red-head winked as he threw his arm around Rin's shoulders.

"Never, if I can help it… Especially if it involves meeting you." Rin gave the snarky reply as he shrugged off Seijuro's arm. "I'm going to go to the surface…" Rin muttered as he swam slowly out of the cove. "Oh." He stopped to face the red-head. "And don't do any funny business with my sister… or I will find you." Rin turned to leave trying not to punch Seijuro's infuriating smirk. He headed up to the rock outcropping closest to Makoto's house.

He had learned long ago that on the rock cropping there was a small space that he could easily hide a bag of clothes and his phone inside without getting noticed by people. Most sane people wouldn't climb on top of the rock cropping to begin with and his bag was hidden enough that even if they did, they would have to be looking for it to really see it.

Popping his head above the surface he looked around to see if anyone was around to witness the "change" occur. Finding the coast clear he quickly changed his tale into the two human legs he'd been getting used to. Again to check that he wouldn't give anyone a heart attack by climbing out of the ocean bare-ass naked, he looked to both sides of the beach. It was still quite early in the morning so the beaches were bare.

After many years of experience, Rin had finally found the easiest way to climb onto the rocks without falling or scraping himself up. Reaching for his final hand-grip he found a piece of rope wedged into its place. Furrowing his brow in confusion he ignored the rope and finally pulled himself up on top of the rock cropping.

The bitter scent of blood overrode his senses. His eyes widened in recognition and then horror. He would know that scent from anywhere. He had encountered this same smell when riding bikes and gaining scraped knees, when he had been forced to bandage many cat scratches, and also when this same person had donated (and passed out) at the blood drive last year. "Makoto…."

The thing that scared him the most was this was the strongest he had ever encountered the scent. Makoto had definitely outdone himself this time. "Stupid idiot is going to get himself killed. I leave him alone for literally an evening and then he goes and does this…" He muttered to no one. Panic began to set in as Rin wondered if Makoto was alright _I have to get to Makoto! _Rin hurriedly scrambled for his bag to get changed. The net had managed to snag his wrist as he had crawled to get to his bag. Slipping his hand out of the net-loop he raised the fiber to his face for closer inspection.

Red eyes widened impossibly and then narrowed to predatory slits. He recognized this scent as well and he wasn't happy. "Haru…."

The only thing that ran through Rin's head were thoughts about Makoto. Extreme protectiveness wrapped itself around the shark-morph. Only one thing was running through his head as he made his way to get dressed.

**Makoto is Mine**.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I pray you enjoyed it. I hope some people enjoy my fruitless attempt at some comedic humor with my favorite dude Seijuro. :D Shit hits the fan next time (at least for the first time) and hopefully things are starting to clear up on "WTF what is this AU?!" and if not don't be afraid to ask me about it. My tumblr is .com I love feedback as always and yet again thanks for your time!**

**Lots of Love**

**~LamaraLily**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys about the wait. College exams man... THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the support! Also really quick!**

**I SWEAR I had written this chapter before episode 11, after watching that scene... I now feel fucking terrible about this chapter. (if you've watched you'll understand)**

**Oh: I'm also trying out more internal thoughts which are italic, we'll just see how it goes and an FYI: ****this is going to be cheesy as hell. **

**Un-beta'd as always.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Confrontation**

Makoto let out a groan as he shifted onto his side to try and get comfortable. _Why do I feel like I've slept on a rock? _A green eye cracked open slowly to take in his bearings. "I'm on the floor…?" _Must've fallen last night… strange… _ He reached his hand out to try and find his missing pillow and instead got the sharp sting of pain when his had touched the ground. Makoto's eyes shot open and he bolted upright as he remembered what had occurred the night before. Looking to his bed he saw Haru was still sleeping, his back facing Makoto.

Sitting up was hard after sleeping on the floor. Makoto's muscles were sore and he was pretty sure he had somehow managed to lose his pillow halfway through the night. Makoto pushed the hair out of his face as he stood up groggily. The clock on the bedside table blinked **7:20 **at him in angry red digits. He let out a moan as he rubbed his face violently with his good hand. He had managed to get about 3 hours of sleep.

At least he wouldn't have to worry about his family for the day. They had left to go into the city around 7 that morning. They always went into the city once a month for a day out and shopping with the twins. As Makoto got older he had started going on the trip less as he hung out with Rin more. Thinking of Rin, Makoto wondered if he'd texted him back yet.

_It's 7 in the morning, Rin definitely hasn't texted back yet. _Makoto thought to himself, but couldn't help but check his phone anyway.

** Rin (6:58am): Makoto! Are you up?**

** Rin (7:00am): Answer me Makoto!**

** Rin (7:08am): ….**

** Rin (7:12am): Screw it, I'm on my way.**

Makoto's mouth dropped open. The last message was only from 8 minutes ago. His heart started pounding as he panicked. What was he supposed to do about Haru? The merman was still sleeping soundly in his bed. _Why is Rin so adamant about coming over this early anyway… I wonder if something is wrong -_ Makoto's thoughts were interrupted by a loud banging on his front door.

"Makoto! Makoto! Come open this damn door!" He heard Rin's muffled voice down by the front door. Makoto threw on his glasses and made sure to shut his bedroom door as he bolted down the stairs.

Before he had even hit the doormat the front door burst open to reveal a miffed redhead. Makoto had almost forgot that he had given Rin a spare key – Rin had never had to use it before.

"Mako! Where are you hurt?" Makoto suddenly found himself pushed against the wall and being turned briskly around by the red-head. Rin was running his hands over Makoto's tanned skin as if searching for a crack in the expanse. Bright red was blossoming on Makoto's cheeks and the tip of his ears as he tried to cover his unclothed torso but Rin was having none of it.

"Eh? Rin wha – ah!" Makoto was cut off as Rin accidently grasped his bandaged hand. He snagged back the hurt limb and held it to his chest. Rin's hands dropped to his sides instantly.

"Mako.. I didn't mean…" Rin's red orbs changed from apologetic to raging within an instant. Rin grabbed Makoto's wrist firmly and brought his hand up for closer inspection. "What did Haru do to you…" The way Rin had said it, it sounded more like a statement rather than a question.

"What? Haru? Wait… You know Haru?" Rin ignored Makoto's question as he unraveled the crappy bandage job Makoto had attempted on himself.

"Tch… Always getting in trouble aren't you. You can't even patch yourself up without me…" Rin was mostly talking to himself as he pressed Makoto's palm gently. "Come on." The shorter boy led the taller brunette into the kitchen and took out a rag to wet.

"Rin. How do you know Haru? How did you know I was hurt?" Makoto tried again to question Rin but only got a short glare in return. He knew Rin could be stubborn but this wasn't really the situation that he should be flaunting it.

Rin pressed the wet rag onto Makoto's hand and gently dabbed at the angry red line. "This is why I shouldn't ever leave you. How long has it been since I saw you. Eight hours?" After Rin had found his work satisfying he let Makoto have his hand back. "Stay here, I'm going to get the first-aid kit."

"Uh. No! I- uh mean, I'll come up with you so you don't have to carry it down here." _Wow Makoto… Not suspicious at all.. Not like your best friend isn't going to notice you're trying to hide something_." Makoto mentally slapped himself as Rin grudgingly nodded and followed the brunette up the stairs and to the bathroom. He could feel Rin's eyes following his every movement as they made their way upstairs.

Once in the bathroom, Rin forced Makoto to sit down on the toilet as he rummaged under the sink to get the first aid box. Makoto put his hands in his lap and fiddled with his boxers as he waited for his friend.

"Did I wake you up?" The question startled Makoto and he looked up into Rin's calculating gaze. Red orbs shifted from the brunette's messy hair, to the glasses, down to the only article of clothing Makoto had slept in and back to the glasses. Rin almost looked like he was going to apologize.

"Oh… No, it's fine. I had just gotten up anyway. " Rin simply nodded and went back to grabbing what he wanted out of the kit. Humming, Rin grabbed out a little plastic box that held stitch bandaids. He kneeled down and grabbed Makoto's hand in his own. Opening up the little box, Rin grabbed three of the thin, clear bandaids. "This may hurt a bit, I'm sorry." As gentle as possible, Rin placed the clear strips on the wound and Makoto closed his eyes in discomfort.

"You really probably should have gotten real stitches at a hospital but it looks like it scabbed over pretty well." Rin re-wrapped Makoto's hand and gently patted his finished work. "That should do it." Rin stood up from his crouched position and offered Makoto his hand.

"RinRin… What's going on? Please tell me the truth." Makoto used his nickname for Rin hoping it would loosen the redhead's lips. Of course his plan backfired and he found Rin just as enraged as he had when he had first come into the house. Makoto found his arm knocked forcefully off Rin's shoulder and his arm in a vice-grip as he was dragged from the bathroom. They were headed straight for his room.

"Rin! Stop!" Makoto stopped abruptly, tugging the redhead back. Rin immediately swung back around and pushed himself right up into Makoto's chest. Makoto was forced to take a few steps back.

"No, Makoto! I know he's here! Where is Haru!" The taller brunette was silent. Rin simply snarled and to Makoto's shock sniffed the air. His head swung straight towards Makoto's closed room and he marched over to the closed door. The redhead managed to open the door and take one step inside before finding large hands turning him around.

"Tell me what's going on Rin! You don't understand how it felt finding a boy with a tail on the beach last night! A TAIL RIN! A boy who has the same weird necklace as my best friend! And then finding out that you've been hiding some large part of you all along! You've never mentioned a Haru! Do you know how much I was panicking last night! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURTS TO KNOW YOUR BEST FRIEND IS REFUSING TO TELL YOU ANYTHING ABOUT WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Makoto couldn't tell if he was even making sense right now as everything just tumbled from his mouth in jumbles. Rin backed away as if he was slapped.

"I-I.."

"No Rin! Don't even start." Tears were springing in the corner of green eyes as he dropped his hands from Rin's shoulders. The brunette couldn't believe he had just yelled at his best friend but he couldn't believe Rin's bullheadedness. A deep sigh escaped his lips. "I'm sorry Rin. I just… I was – am just scared."

"Of course Haru had to run into you of all people. He always has to ruin everything I care about." Rin pushed past Makoto and started walking down the stairs. Makoto didn't understand what Rin had said.

"Wait! Rin! Please, I'm sorry. I just am overwhelmed." Makoto tried reaching for his friend but Rin just kept shrugging off his touch. He didn't even say a word as he slammed the front door as he left.

Makoto had never really fought with Rin before and now after watching the redhead walk away, he had felt as if a piece of his chest had been ripped out. _What am I going to do?! _Rin had always liked his space but Makoto wasn't sure whether to run after him or let him calm down on his own. He felt like punching the wall in frustration but instead ran his hand forcibly through his hair. He still couldn't believe he had yelled at Rin.

_Oh my gosh… Haru heard all of that_. They had probably managed to wake up his sleeping guest with all their racket. Makoto quickly made his way to his open door and peeked his head inside. Haru was still facing the wall but his breathing was still even as if in sleep. Makoto sighed in relief. At least that was one less awkward situation to deal with. Makoto grabbed his phone and went out into the hallway. He couldn't end it with Rin like that.

Makoto wasn't surprised to hear Rin's phone go straight to voicemail. "You've reached Rin, leave me a message and I'll get back to you soon." ***Beep***

"Hey Rin, it's Makoto. Well obviously you know it me but um- I just... I'm sorry ok. I'm really sorry. I don't know anything about what's going on with Haru and I don't know anything about how you two know each other, but I know one thing Rin: I really don't care. You've been my best friend for forever now and I don't want anything to ruin that. I just want you to know that ok? I don't care about anything Rin! I just want you to let me in… Please Rin… I can promise you that nothing is going to change our friendship, even if you're an ass…" Makoto chuckled. "Please just call me back Rin." Makoto hung up the phone and double-checked to see Haru still asleep. Rin probably wasn't going to call him back for a few hours, if he knew Rin how he thought he did at least.

_Maybe if Rin won't give me answers, then this Haru can… _Deciding he would try and find as much as he could on his own, he quietly pulled out his laptop at his desk and got to work.

The first words he typed into the Google search bar were "legends of mermaids." As Makoto found out more about this legend that was now asleep in his bed, he was unaware that blue eyes were open and were watching him work diligently.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed. Its still not up to par as I'd like it to be but I don't think I can write this the way I want to. On another note, I think I'm going to start writing smaller chapters like this one and the last one so I can update more constantly rather than update every few weeks when I have time to type up 8 pages. As always if you have any questions feel free to ask: I do understand I don't explain everything well. :)**

**Lots of Love**  
**~LamaraLily**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! First off THANK YOU SO MUCH for you support of this fic! I didn't imagine I'd get close to how many awesome readers I have. I'm sorry for the late-ish update. I had some problems with writing this chapter. As per usual, I'll most likely edit this later this week. Excuse the grammar. I hope you enjoy! **

**-Unbeta'd and I still don't own anything!**

* * *

_Chapter 7_

_~Haru's Awake~_

A soft snore broke Haru out of his reverie. He silently cursed himself for nodding off again. Glancing over, Haru noticed the tall brunette asleep on his desk. Makoto had managed to fall asleep with his head on a notebook with his right hand still grasping a pencil, though it looked like it wasn't going to stay in his loosened grasp much longer. Haru sat up in the bed and took in the room around him. He knew living spaces of land-dwellers told quite a bit about a person.

It seemed as if Makoto was pretty tidy. There wasn't much in his room. There was a television across from the bed with some kind of game system connected to it, of course there was a desk where the brunette currently was asleep, a nightstand beside the bed, and a school uniform hanging on a closed closet door. Other than a bag strewn half-hazardly by the door and a few books on the floor around the desk, the cream-colored room seemed spotless. Due to the minimal furnishings, Haru found that he couldn't make a large basis on Makoto.

A growl from his stomach finally got him moving out of the cozy bed. While sitting on the side of the bed, the picture frame on the nightstand grabbed his attention. Blue eyes widened slightly at the sight of a younger Rin in the picture. "Makoto…" He spoke the name out loud while staring at the photo. After a few seconds of staring at the photo his lips parted slightly in shock. He had overheard the argument between Rin and his current host, however he hadn't realized who this Makoto actually was.

_~Flashback~_

"Come on Haru! Lets race!" The young shark morph grabbed Haru as he drug him out past the clan boundaries. "I'm definitely going to beat you this time!" Rin let out a loud laugh while anticipating the next race with Haru.

"I only swim free…." Haru mumbled knowing the fiery shark morph wouldn't listen and force him into racing anyway. Haru couldn't exactly say he minded. He really did enjoy spending time with Rin. In fact, Rin was the only thing that really brought him out from his shell. His parents were one of the few morphs in the surrounding clans that chose to live more as a land-dweller. They actually lived in Tokyo where his father had a good job. They had tried to convince Haru to come with them multiple times, but Haru practically loathed life away from his beloved water. After forcing Haru to accompany them a couple times, his parents finally gave up and let him live the life he enjoyed. Rin always came to keep him company though, mostly to race much to his dislike.

Haru and Rin (mostly Rin) had created an obstacle course out of the surrounding reef that they had to race in. The clan leaders had warned the two boys to not disturb the life that made their home there and to watch for land-dwellers. Land-dwellers had slowly been moving further into the areas that the clans resided in, making the morph clans nervous of a possible move.

"I will definitely beat you this time Haru!" Rin beamed a large, toothy grin at the dolphin morph while pulling him to the edge of the coral reef, which was designated as a starting point. Rin had never actually beaten Haru yet. The young dolphin morph was the fastest and most graceful swimmer in the Iwatobi clans. Many envied Haru and his affinity for moving through the water. Of course when asked, Haru would simply reply that he only swam free. Rin was the only other morph that really challenged Haru when swimming. Though he was not as graceful as the dolphin morph, he had ferocity and a determination that none could match. Rin had slowly started to close in on Haru during their races; they had even been finishing neck-and-neck. It was so close sometimes that Rin would grab Gou to come and call the rematch race.

Haru simply hummed in reply, while putting both hands on the edge of the reef. Rin echoed his movement. "On your mark…" Both boys braced their hands tighter on the coral beneath their fingers. "Get Set…" Muscles tensed in preparation to jolt forward. "GO!" As Rin yelled the final call, both morphs set off at break-neck speed through the reef. Haru was only a little ahead of Rin as they set off through the colorful towers of coral. Haru couldn't help but brush the plant-life he passed with the tips of his fingers. He always felt so alive when he raced Rin in this colorful and alive environment. Both boys dashed under a rock overpass and flipped around to head back to the finish. Haru gave a quick glance to the redhead beside him and found a devil-like grin on Rin's face. One last dash around a tower of coral and both morphs were heading to the finish.

Both boys were breathing hard as they pushed their way to the end of the reef. Both were matching stroke for stroke and blue eyes met red as outreached hands stretched towards the open ocean. The morphs stopped to simply float as they caught their breaths. It was too close to call for the racers themselves. A voice startled them both.

"Congratulations Haruka. I can see my son still hasn't caught up with you yet." Both boys looked up to find a redheaded, shark morph woman smiling gently at them both.

"Okaasan! Stop it. You're embarrassing me." Rin grumbled as his mother ruffled his hair softly. He tried to bat her hand away but stopped abruptly as he actually looked at his mother. Rin could see the sheen of unshed tears in the corner of her gentle eyes. "Okaasan… is everything alright?"

Instead of answering, his mother turned to Haru still smiling, but he could tell it was forced. "I'm sorry Haruka, but I'm going to have to steal Rin away from you today. " Haru had watched the smile on his friend's face fade to confusion and fear. He only nodded as he watched mother and son swim away from the reef and towards the reef that the shark morphs called home.

Haruka didn't hear from Rin for a while after that. He'd heard rumors of morphs getting sick but he didn't really connect the situations together. One of his own clan had gotten ill in the time Rin was away. It wasn't until he saw Rin somberly swimming "their" reef alone that he could guess what had happened.

"Rin." The shark morph didn't seem to notice Haru trying to get his attention. He was currently running his hands through one of the neon plants that resided on the coral. "Rin." This time Rin snapped his head to look at Haru with bright tear-filled eyes. Haru had never seen Rin so downtrodden before.

Rin began to sob into his hands, his whole body shaking. Haru was at a loss at what to do in this situation. He had never really been a good one to deal with his own emotion, let alone someone else's. Haru opened his mouth to say something but closed it deciding not to. "He's gone Haru… He just left us…" Rin's broken words could barely be heard.

Haru tentatively reached a hand to try and pat Rin on the shoulder but brought his hand back after his second attempt. He may have been calm and collected on the outside but he was churning in uncertainty on the inside. "I.. I'm sorry Rin." The raven-haired boy patted Rin's arm and turned to swim back home. He couldn't tell if he had apologized to Rin for his loss, or for simply leaving the redhead alone. Either way, Haru felt horrible as he left the sobbing morph.

Rin had yet again disappeared from Haru's life for weeks after that day. He had found himself feeling lonely for the first time since his parents had left him. He hadn't realized how often Rin came to race him at the reef. While Rin was missing, Haru kept himself busy by joining the hunting parties that his clan sent out. He had always loved mackerel and now he could eat as much as he wanted whenever he wanted. An orca morph pod had also wandered into the area and so Haru found himself busy helping the Elder of his clan during those days. Orca morphs were extremely rare during the year since they traveled constantly. Every so often they would wander into the Iwatobi area and so the different clans took this as a chance to learn of the happenings in other morph clans elsewhere. Haru had unluckily (if you asked him at least) been chosen by the Elder this time around to help write down the findings the orca morphs brought. It wasn't a hard job, it was just difficult since he'd rather be swimming around the reef than etching into sea-weed pages.

It was the day the orca pod left, when he finally saw Rin again. He almost didn't recognize his friend. Red eyes that were once full of fire and light, now looked devoid of all emotion. His sister was clinging to his waist as the clans said farewell to the orca pod. Both brother and sister looked un-kept, with dark bags under their eyes. Before going over to them he overheard one of his own clan talking.

"Did you hear about the Matsuoka siblings? Yeah… they were orphaned due to this illness thing that they've been keeping quiet. Their Elder is taking them in though, but I overheard others talking about how many more orphans there could be if we don't do anything. Maybe we'll have to start sending morphs out…." Haru swam off before he could hear anymore. He could see his hands visibly shaking. He knew about the passing of Rin's father, but not his mother too... He didn't even know how to approach Rin and Gou. Before Haru could make a move, Rin noticed the raven haired morph and slowly made his way over to him while dragging Gou closely behind. Haru could see the younger girl was sobbing.

"Hey Haru…" No emotion showed on the redhead's face as he spoke. It was terrifying to Haru.

"Rin…" Haru didn't know what to say to his friend. Anxiety was gnawing at his stomach as he searched for words. Rin interrupted the awkward silence that had grown between them.

"I'm leaving."

What was Haru suppose to say to that? The dolphin morph simply stared at him and gave a slight nod.

"I'm going to the surface to find a cure for the disease that took our parents." The redhead stroked his sister's hair as he talked. "I'm going to live on the surface most of the time now. Elder Shinju even pulled strings to enroll me in the school the land-dwellers go to."

"Why can't you just go and come back…" The words spilled from Haru's lips before he even had a chance to think.

"Elder Shinju explained that it would be strange for a boy my age to be wandering around by myself with no connection to town… I'll still come back in the evenings and afternoons." Haru nodded. "I'm going to do this Haru. I just wanted to tell you." Rin and Gou had left Haru floating there dumbly, as he looked at their backs getting smaller.

Rin had started school that week. He had come the first few days during the afternoon to tell Haru all about how much he loathed being there. Haru also educated him on a lot of the ways that land-dweller children were expected to behave. The dolphin morph had actually spent quite a bit of time on land due to his parents. Of course, the two raced in their reef afterwards. One day though, Rin didn't really have anything to complain about.

"Yeah, I found this weird land-dweller… but at least I can get information about the disease that he may know about…" Haru nodded at the words as they prepared to race for that day.

Slowly Rin started to come back to the reef later and later. Haru was lucky if he saw Rin before the sun set behind the horizon. The dolphin morph was going to the reef as he did daily when he saw redheaded shark morph with his head resting on one of the coral pillars. It was strange to see Rin this early, he was actually pretty sure this was before school got out for land-dwellers. Suddenly Rin let out an angry shout and lashed out to punch the coral. Haru could see the water tinting pink around where his knuckle now resided. Rin noticed Haru's presence before he could make himself known.

"I'm a fucking failure Haru! I can't even find one damn thing out about the disease or cure! I'm just wasting time!" Rin slammed his hand against the tower again. "I failed my parents…" His anger turned instantly to self-hatred as he rested his head once again on the coral.

Haru looked at his hands. He was quite useless in this situation again. With a violent push to the coral pillar, the shark morph was rocketing up to the beach. Haru could only stare with sad eyes as his friend swam away. After a silent debate, Haru followed much slower to where he saw his friend disappear. Peeking his head just out of the water he noticed two boys on the beach, one he could instantly recognize as Rin. He could hear mumbled talking but he couldn't make out what was being said due to how far out he was. Swimming cautiously closer to the shore, Haru ducked behind one of the rocks there.

"-was worried when you just ran out like that. You can't just leave school Rin…" The other boy was speaking as he held Rin's arm in his hand. Rin appeared to just have a jacket thrown hastily around his waist. "I'm just glad that I found you out here, I didn't actually know where you lived." Haru tried to get a better look at the boy but all he could see was the back of the brunette's head. Rin let out a soft whimper and that was all it took for the other boy to take action. Rin was suddenly nustled in the boy's arms, his head buried in the other's shoulder. Haru couldn't help but feel… disappointed? The two were unaware of the blue gaze intensely watching them. With a soft sigh Haru dunked back under the water and made his way back home.

Haru yet again went weeks without seeing Rin. He wasn't even sure if he came back to his own clan at night anymore. He couldn't help the small bubble of anger that shot itself into his chest. Every time he thought about the boy, he couldn't help but think of how much better of a friend the random boy was than he was to Rin. He was mad at himself.

One night after the sun had set, Rin finally made an appearance. It was the first time that Haru had seen some sort of life in Rin's eyes since the orca pod had left. "You weren't there for me Haru…" It was the only thing Rin said as they both rested in the neon plants of their reef. Haru merely hummed in answer.

The two sat in silence for a long time, both gazing into the blue abyss before them. Haru finally spoke. "Let's have a race." The redhead gave a short nod and they both got into their normal position as always. Haru could feel this race was much different than the others. "On your mark." Haru glanced over to see Rin's face. The toothy smile was replaced by a determined scowl. "Get set." Haru turned his attention back to the reef. If not for the pressing seriousness, he would have loved to simply swim in the reef. The moon was blazing through the surface and lighting up the reef the two morph's had claimed their own. The neon plants and coral seemed to radiate with their own light "GO!"

The race was intense for Haru. He could constantly feel Rin right next to him the entire time. The finish was in sight for the two morphs, and that was when the unthinkable happened. For the first time, Haru could see Rin in front of him. First it was just his head and then his shoulders followed. Blue eyes widened at the sight of Rin crossing the finish blatantly in front of him. He didn't know what he had expected, but this wasn't it. He had always thought the day Rin beat him, the redhead would whoop and holler as the raven haired morph gave him a soft smile, but all was silent. The only thing Haru heard was the panting of their breaths.

As their breathing slowed down, Haru looked up to see Rin's indifferent face. No smile graced his features; there was no hint of excitement. The only thing on Rin that showed any emotion was the smoldering anger in red eyes. "I've found someone better to race…" The shark morph swam away, leaving Haru gaping after him. Those were the last words Haru would have with Rin for many years. They grew apart and found different paths: Haru with his clan under the water, and Rin with his new friend on land. Haru found himself missing Rin at first, but then he slowly grew his own pattern. As long as he could swim free in his reef, he was quite content with life. His mind did wander to Rin every now and then though.

_~End Flashback~_

Haru set the picture on the bed as he got up. Out of everyone in Iwatobi he could have ran into, he managed to run into the one person that had a connection with Rin. He ran into the same compassion that he had seen Rin enjoy on the beach. He had been the receiver of that same compassion. He made his way silently over to Makoto who was still slumbering. His laptop was open on a page that had, "The Myth and Legend of Mermaids." Curious, Haru peeked at the article. How land-dwellers came up with some of these legends, he'd never know. A frown marred his features. He definitely did not sing sailors to their death…

Looking back at the brunette, he couldn't help but notice how peaceful and young he looked while sleeping. Haru's eyes found their way to the hand that had the bandage wrap around it. He could definitely see why Rin cared for this land-dweller so much. This Makoto had been willing to risk his own self to help him, someone who was a complete stranger. He even stood up to Rin for his sake, not knowing anything about the situation, even though he had known Rin for much longer. Such kindness…it was rare for morph or land-dweller. His rumbling stomach caused him to start moving again. He owed Makoto, that was for certain. Maybe they had some mackerel in the kitchen he could cook up for them both. The dolphin morph walked down the stairs, leaving the brunette slumbering on his desk.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry if this chapter was terrible. Now we'll be past all the flashbacks which is a plus. :) I have fall break this weekend so hopefully I'll get a lot of writing done. If you have any questions to this madness don't be afraid to ask! Thank you again!**

**Lots of Love**

**~LamaraLily**


End file.
